Under the Reign of Lord Voldemort
by Seselian
Summary: Harry Potter was defeated, and Lord Voldemort rules. PG to be safe. Very Safe. R+R
1. The Dark Mark

Disclaimer- I'm not JK Rowlings. If I was JK Rowlings I'd be a much better writer, much richer, not to mention much younger. (Oops. I hope I'm not younger than her and still in JR high. OLDER is what I meant.)   
It's about life after Voldemort defeated Harry. Rather than letting me tell you the whole plot (I don't even know what it is yet) I suggest you read it:   
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
~  
  
The Dark Mark  
  
  
Alyn knew something was wrong before his family's home came in sight. His mother had always told him that he had a sixth sense through magic. He would know when someone wanted to be friendly, and when someone wanted to do him harm. He'd always been an excellent Quidditch player- he seemed to know where the balls would go. He'd always thought his mother was simply superstitious, telling her that he was just a good judge of character, and blaming his skill on the Quidditch field as just regular skill.   
  
But as he flew over the forest that surrounded his home, the feeling of dread became stronger. Deny it all he wanted, but something was wrong. Many things were wrong, since Voldemort had taken over, but he had never felt like this. He flew over a town, still trying to convince himself that the fire trucks and ambulances heading down the road weren't going toward his house.  
  
But they were. He tried to block out the scream of the sirens as he accelerated his broom almost unconsciously, flying over the hill that had shielded his view of his house.   
  
Then he saw it- a huge emerald light shaped in the form of a skull. The Dark Mark. Death Eaters had been there.  
  
He landed in the fringe of the forest under an old Oak. The house was on fire. As he stood there, watching, the first fire truck came up the driveway, followed by an ambulance, and then another fire truck.   
  
He hurriedly threw his broom behind a bush and pulled his robe over his head, showing the muggle clothes he always wore underneath them. Then he walked out into the chaos, hoping against hope someone would tell him that his family had survived. Survived Voldemort. It was impossible.   
  
"What are you doing, kid!" yelled a firefighter as he ran past. "Get out of here!" Alyn just kept walking. He had to know about his family. If there was any hope of them surviving.   
  
A firfighter ran past. There was something familiar about him. He realized who it was almost immediately. The amazing Harry Potter. A fairy tale reduced to fighting house fires since he had failed in his fight against Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Harry!" Alyn screamed, as the familiar firefighter ran past. The old man hesitated, hearing his name, then turned to look back at Alyn. When he saw him, his expression turned to one of pity. "I'm sorry, Alyn." He said, pushing his gray-streaked hair off his forehead, exposing a lightening bolt scar. "It was Voldemort. You know what's happened."   
  
Just then three firefighter came out of the house, bearing the bodies of his parents and his brother. They took them over to the ambulance, where, after examining them, the doctor shook his head in belief. "All of them are dead," he pronounced, "but the fire- it never even touched them."  
  
Alyn ran over to his broom. He didn't want to hear about it. He didn't want to think, about it, or anything else. He could feel the pitying eyes of Harry Potter on his back as he flew off into the cool night air.  
  
  
There. Hope you liked it. I'll write more someday. Review it, Please! I know, it's a bit depressing. Oh Well. REVIEW! Thanks. 


	2. The Ministry of Magic

If you want a disclaimer, go look at the first chapter. Heres the story:  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
~  
  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
  
Alyn could never really remember what he did for the rest of the day, he just knew that he flew a lot. He didn't really know where, but he knew that early in the evening, about 5 o' clock, he arrived at the entrance to Diagon Alley with a sense of duty.  
  
Climbing off his broom, he stared at the bricks, trying to remember which one his father had told him to tap with his wand. It had been a year ago since he had come here last.   
  
He was about to simply guess, when a voice behind him said, "Three up, Two over."  
  
Alyn jumped slightly, turning around to see a short man in a blue cloak standing directly behind him. "Tap the brick that's two up and three over!" said the man again, impatiently waving his cane at one of the bricks, almost taking Alyn's eye out.  
  
Raising his wand, Alyn tapped the indicated brick, hoping he'd gotten the right one. The wall creaked ominously, and then parted to reveal a doorway into the crowded alleyway. Sighing in relief, he started down the cobblestones, headed for Gringott's Wizarding Bank.  
  
Gringott's wasn't so much a bank anymore as a headquarters for the Ministry of Magic. And odd galleon or sickle was stored there occasionally, but most people hadn't any money to store, and those who did preferred to keep it in the equal safety of their homes, rather than go to the trouble of having to go to London every time they wanted a knut or sickle.  
  
The grandeur that had resided inside those marble door thirty years ago was by now gone, the last good cleaning looked to have been done several decades ago. Desks littered the floor, scattered here and there, behind which frazzled ministry employees tried to figure out the amount of muggles who knew about magic and needed to forget they ever had known. Not that anyone really cared about most of what the ministry did, since Voldemort had come to power. Now witches and wizards were mostly interested in the Magical People casualties department, toward which Alyn headed.   
  
The Magical People Casualties department was granted a full three desks, and it's workers seemed to be the most frazzled of all. The department had been nicknamed You-Know-Who's Reporters, and since the only casualties that every happened were caused by Voldemort, the name was quite descriptive.   
  
Alyn walked up to a tired looking wizard with gray-streaked hair. "I'd like to report-"  
  
"Yes, yes, that's good -er... bad- or whatever.... Just fill this form out!" The wizard slapped a sheet of paper and a pencil onto the desk in front of him without even glancing up.  
  
Feeling a bit neglected, Alyn looked around for a hard surface to write on. Seeing nowhere, he tried to make do with his leg. He wasn't making much progress at trying to write and feeling rather stupid in the bargain when someone tapped his shoulder.  
  
He looked up into the greenest pair of eyes he had every seen. The eyes where framed by a face, which was framed by long, furiously curly brown hair. "Here," the whoever she was said, handing him a battered clipboard with the faded initials S.P.E.W.  
  
Spew? He thought. He didn't realize he had spoken out loud until she answered him. "It was my mother's. Stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."  
  
Alyn just stared at her. "You don't know my mother," she said. "Hermione Granger. Quite a character, my mother. She thought the house-elves were being mistreated. My names Ivy Granger. Pleased to meet you... although I guess not under very happy circumstances," she added, catching sight of the form.  
  
"No." Alyn said shortly. Then, more cheerfully: "I'm Alyn Brown."  
  
"Brown?" Ivy asked, looking rather surprised. "You aren't related to Jessica Brown, are you?"  
  
Alyn glanced at the form in his hand. "She was my sister," he told her quietly.  
  
"Was?" asked Ivy, glancing at the still unfilled-out sheet in his hands. "She didn't..."  
  
"Voldemort came," he told her. "This morning.... Or maybe last night. I don't really know..." his voice trailed off, then he added, "I just came back... and the house was on fire, and Mom and Dad were... you know... and so was... so was Jessica."  
  
Ivy leaned against a desk, the blood rushing out of her face. "So one of us finally got caught," she whispered to herself. "And it was Ivy..."   
  
"How did you know her?" Alyn asked.  
  
Ivy glanced around. "This isn't the place. I can tell you everything, but not here, and you still have to fill out that form. Can you meet me here, in front of Gringotts, at 6 o'clock?"  
  
Alyn nodded, and turned back to filling out the form. When he looked back up, Ivy was gone.  
  
Ooooo.... Ahhhhh..... Reveiw! Please! Thanks.... Hope you liked it. 


End file.
